


Inebriated Words Are Truer To Hear

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Dialing, Fluff, M/M, encore du fluff, webgott établi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieb est saoul et appelle Web.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inebriated Words Are Truer To Hear

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [inebriated words are truer to hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642619) by [aliaaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa). 



> Hello ! Et encore une traduction toute fluff d'un OS d'Alia, une !  
> Leitmotiv : no beta = I love danger. lol   
> N'hésite pas à commenter, petit scarabée, et bonne lecture.
> 
> AND THANK YOU AGAIN ALIA for giving me the permission to translate your work.

Web était allongé sur son lit. Il lisait un livre qu’il voulait terminer voilà déjà une semaine, lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant « Liebchen » s’afficher sur l’écran d’accueil. Il décrocha et, avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la voix de Lieb retentit à l’autre bout de la ligne.

« David~ »

Il poussa un profond soupir. Lieb avait l’habitude de l’appeler par son prénom chaque fois qu’il était bourré.

Web avait l’habitude de le voir ivre quand il sortait prendre un verre avec Malarkey et Toye. Un Lieb bourré était dix fois plus hyperactif, et cent fois plus décomplexé.

Mais là, un Lieb saoul qui lui téléphonait était quelque chose de nouveau et Web hésitait entre le réprimander ou se foutre de lui.

« Joseph D. Liebgott, est-ce que tu es saoul ? » demanda-t-il avec sévérité, pressant un peu plus le téléphone contre son oreille. Il entendit quelqu’un se marrer et une autre personne gueuler en arrière-plan.

« Nope ! Pas saoul ! Pas du tout… »

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Peut-être un peu. Juste un peu bourré… », marmonna-t-il et Web ne put s’empêcher de sourire en l’imaginant les joues rouges et un sourire de benêt aux lèvres.

« Rentre à la maison », dit Web en se décalant sur leur lit pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il attrapa le coussin de Lieb et respira son odeur.

« Pourquoi tu… Toi, tu viens. Je veux que tu viennes- HE ! » s’écria Lieb alors que Web entendait comme une bousculade et une autre voix familière se faire entendre.

« Web ? C’est Toye. Lieb est tellement bourré qu’il- Wow ! »

« Allo ? »

Web perçut des cris et Toye jurer bruyamment tandis que Malark riait. Lieb récupéra son téléphone en haletant un « je t’aime ! » à son encontre.

« Lieb, qu’est-ce que tu as fait à Toye ? » questionna-t-il, prêt à l’engueuler. Lieb fit claquer sa langue avant de répondre.

« Toye va bien ! Écoute-moi : je t’aime ! déclara-t-il avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable à cet instant. Web ne put s’empêcher de sourire, Lieb était adorable.

« C’est vrai, ça ? » fit-il, joueur.

« Tellement ! » répondit Lieb avec fermeté.

« Encore plus que Flash Gordon ? » le taquina-t-il en riant doucement.

« Et plus que Dick Tracy ! David, David, écoute, je t’aime comme tu aimes les requins, comme… plus que ta passion pour eux. C’est mignon, tu es mignon, tellement mignon et, et je t’aime parce que tu connais plein… plein de poèmes ! Parce que tu me lis les plus beaux poèmes de la Terre, même si t’es tellement un nerd en littérature. »

Les paroles se bousculaient confusément, mais Web saisit le gros de cette déclaration.

« Je t’aime quand t’es en colère. Je t’aime quand t’es triste. Je t’aime quand t’es content… Je t’aime trop… »

Lieb poursuivait ses babillages en chuchotant, juste pour lui, et Web sentit son cœur se serrer. 

« T’es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Juré. Je t’emmerde beaucoup, mais c’est parce que je t’aime et parce que j’aime te voir râler et- BORDEL DE MERDE, TOYE ! J’PARLE À MON MEC, LÀ. DÉGAGE !... Hé, bébé, toujours là ? » reprit Lieb.

« Je suis là », répondit doucement Web.

« Je t’aime. T’oublies pas, hein ? »

Il entendit Lieb faire des bisous au combiné et il éclata de rire.

« Lieb, tu es complètement saoul. Rentre à la maison », ordonna gentiment Web en enfouissant son visage dans l’oreiller.

« Ok, Ok… Malarkey appelle un taxi, là », annonça-t-il avant de raccrocher.

*

Web entendit la porte de l’appartement s’ouvrir, puis se refermer et Lieb entra dans la chambre. Il avait l’air un peu moins ivre, mais toujours désorienté. Lorsqu’il s’aperçut que Web l’attendait au lit, il lâcha un « ‘lut » avant de se rouler dans les couvertures et de s’abandonner contre Web.

Ce dernier fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le massant avec tendresse et Lieb gémit de contentement.

« Je t’aime », marmonna-t-il d’une voix endormie, son souffle chaud traversant le tissu fin du t-shirt de Web, ce qui le fit frissonner.

« Je sais », répondit-il sans cesser de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il se mit à fredonner un air et observa son petit-ami s’endormir, entouré d’amour.


End file.
